Cass’ndr’a (Cassie)
Player Name: Margaret Benham Character Name: Cass'ndr'a Age: Gefell: Early 30s, Cymar: several 100 years Species/Race: Gefell (Host) Cymar (Symbiot) Sex: Female Description: Cass'ndr'a has a small petite frame. She has short, choppy hair, which is currently a vivid blue colour (although she changes it regularly). She is humanoid in shape. Her eyes when the Cymar is inactive are a deep brown almost black colour, when the Cymar is active they are completely black with a halo of intense sky blue colour. She has elongated pointed ears and a small snub nose. Her skin is usually very pale and is almost translucent. There are several scars on her body the most noticable are: two puncture wounds to her left shoulder, upper chest and two on the left side of her neck. Her ears are pierced in several places and whilst she is off duty she wears mis-matched earrings. Kith the Cymar is a small creature with a round squat circular body, is situated in Cass'ndr'a's body in her left abdomen. Kith is a vivid blue colour and has several long legs which are entwined through Cass'ndr'a's body. * Height: 158cm * Weight: * Hair: She has short, choppy hair, which is currently a vivid blue colour (although she changes it regularly). * Eyes: Black. Citizenship: Home Planet: GEFELL Place of Birth: /\ADDITIONAL INFORMATION/\ Cass'ndr'a Favorite Food: Vegetarian diet, will try anything at least once Favorite Drink: prefers water or simple fruit juices Interests/Hobbies: Goals: To keep Kith safe and healthy and to explore the stars /\ FAMILY INFORMATION/\ Parents: * Father: * Mother: Siblings: * Sister: * Sister: Children: * * /\ STARFLEET INFORMATION/\ Not currently relevant Rank: Current Assignment: Current Position: Academy Major: Academy Minor: /\ HISTORY/\ /\ AWARDS RECEIVED/\ /\ BACKGROUND INFORMATION/\ Life Cycle: Both the Gefell's and Cymar's are conceived at the same time and are, therefore, born together. Most of the Cymar embryos die during their time in the womb, so a Gefell can be born and may never know if they had a symbiot or not. The joined fetus is taught by an adult Cymar everything their clan/tribe has done or achieved. The actual Cymar is telepathic although it is limited to other Cymar's who are genetically related to it and it's host, so whilst the Cymar may only have been alive for a few years within those years it will have taken on so many different lifetimes they regard themselves as having been alive for several hundred depending on when their family was originally created. The Cymar can survive outside of the host in a nutritious soup called Maethlon Cawl but only for a few days enough time for it to be sent back to Gefell Alpha for reasorbtion as quickly as possible. Another pairing with another host is seldom successful as the Cymar is so tightly bound with the Gefell. A Gefell can survive without its Cymar partner, some with little to no side effects, though if it does happen on Gefell Alpha counselling is insisted upon and the Gefell is watched for any ill effects. However if the loss of the Cymar occurs away from the home world and without support from others the Gefell can become unhinged. Control: The Cymar can only take control of the Gefell body in extreme circumstances, the Cymar are there purely to observe and learn, if it does become necessary there are certain physical changes that will occur most notable with the change in eye colour and differences in speech patterns. Physiology: The Gefell are humanoid and have very similar major systems, ie gastric and respiratory. However the Cymar is normal situated on the left side of the abdomen and does have a heart beat, therefore, on scanning it looks as if the Gefell has a binary cardiology system. A joined Gefell's neurological patterns are completely abnormal compaired to a human. There is no training or selection process in the production of a joined Gefell/Cymar combination, it is down to good genetics and pure luck